


Something wicked this way comes.

by Devoted2pam



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Summary: Set before season 2, Vera and Joan meet, but at an unexpected place.  *I've never  attempted to do a fan fic before, so please be kind :) and Joan and Vera are my favourite people, mainly Joan, lol*





	1. Pre-emptive strike

Vera looked around the crowded bar, something seemed off there was an awful lot of women here. Not that she minded, she only came out tonight to get away from her mother for a few hours and try to relax, she was to meet the new Governor of Wentworth tomorrow. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a white wine, one drink wouldn't hurt, and it helped ease the stress of that day's shift at the prison. 

Joan sat at the bar, taking in the crowd around her, she wasn't here to acquire any type of company...not this time anyway... She was just looking for a drink and was always more comfortable in girl bars. She spotted the petite brunette at the end of the bar and regarded her with curious eyes. While she was very small and doe eyed, innocent and naive, there was a hidden power in her that Joan could see. She looked uncomfortable in her seat, like she was afraid of her own shadow , "hmmmmm" Joan thought, " she looks fun to play with". Joan debated talking to the beautiful little mouse, but remembered she's starting her new job tomorrow and wanted to have the appropriate amount of sleep, she needed to start off on the correct path with these employees, and couldn't show an inch of weakness, or exhaustion for that matter. 

Vera dreaded the idea of going home, but thought of the poor nurse who had already been with her all day, and had her own family to get back to. Vera paid for her drink and collected her things to head back to her car for the short drive back to her home, and everything there that waited for her. 

Joan watched the young woman walk out of the bar, secretly hoping that some day soon she would see her again and be able to appropriately approach her. Joan headed to her car, tomorrow was a new day, at a new prison, with new employees, she just hoped that there was at least one or two good ones in the lot.


	2. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't going to follow the show,so keep an open mind :)

Vera walked into Wentworth, and quickly got to her locker to put her things away, she wanted to get here early to be ready to meet Governor Ferguson, but of course her mother had other plans. She quickly checked her hair in the mirror, adjusting her soft curls so they weren't in her face, she grabbed her notebook for the impending staff meeting and glanced Fletch out of the corner of her eye.   
"Hi Vera, you look nice today" fletch said, while eyeing her slowly up and down again.   
"Uh, right, well, thanks Fletch" Vera nervously spat out.  
Just then the door to the staff room came open and in walked 6 feet of Russian beauty, long black and grey streaked hair pulled into a tight, but neatly coiffed bun. She looked like she embodied power, her strut, her immaculate uniform, her legs that were never ending. Vera automatically felt inferior, this woman towered over her, she could clearly see why the board had passed her over for governorship, Vera couldn't compete with this woman.   
As Joan walked into the room she knew all eyes would be on her, and that's how she liked it, she wanted everyone to be at attention when she came into the room she commanded it. She quickly glanced around, and as her eyes stopped to gaze at the tiny woman who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her heart skipped a beat, "is that...?" "No it couldn't possibly be?!" She thought to herself, and then smiled mischievously to herself, " well, now isn't this just too convenient" she purred to herself.   
After the staff meeting she went to her office to read over the files of her officers, something she normally preferred to do before she started but that incompetent Mr. Channing wasn't being very hospitable towards her and her promotion. She flipped through the files unti she found the one she wanted. Vera Bennett. We'll Miss Bennett, other than frequenting lesbian bars, what other secrets do you have up your sleeve hmmm?

Vera walked nervously down the hall towards the governors office,she wasn't able to catch Miss Ferguson on her way out of the staff meeting, and she thought it best to introduce herself properly considering she was the Deputy Governor. She stood in front of the door for a minute before eventually knocking twice and then opening the door.   
"Hello Governor, I'm Vera Bennett, your deputy Governor, I mean, of course you already know that, I, um, I just thought I should come say hello. "Vera stammered out, dammnit she was trying to be more assertive.   
"Hello Miss Bennett, nice to meet you, thank you for introducing yourself properly. " Joan could see that Vera was nervous, she could see the perfect beads of sweat forming at her hair line threatening to fall down that beautiful face any second.  
"I uh, right, I, well if there's anything you need please let me know, I'll be off to do the count now" Vera was inwardly cursing herself for not being able to stop herself from stuttering.   
"Thank you Vera, and don't worry, if there's anything I need, I definitely will let you know" Joan seductively said. My my this one will be fun, she thought to herself as she watched her Deputy walk out the door.


	3. Two peas in a pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome, I'm new to this so I'm just seeing where it takes me .

Joan couldn't get Vera out of her head, which for her was unusual and also nuisance. She wasn't the type of person to get distracted by silly things like feelings, they just lead to trouble, and Joan would know, as flashes of her sweet Jianna came to mind, NO! she wasn't going to allow herself to think of her, not today. Joan spent most of the day doing dribble paper work and watching Vera on the CCTV, secretly trying to find a reason to call her deputy back to her office to catch a glimpse of her beautifully expressive eyes, and the way she played with the end of her uniform jacket when he was nervous. God what was happening to Joan!?then suddenly a thought came to mind and Joan smiled to herself as she picked up the walkie talkie;  
"Sierra one, Vera please report to my office as soon as possible" she said in her most authoritative voice.  
"uh, roger that governor" you could her the fear through the speaker. 

Vera's hand were sweating as she kept rubbing the bottom of her jacket nervously, she walked the long hallway down to Governor Fergusons office, and stopped outside apprehensively, was she in trouble? she went over the days events to try and prepare herself for the inevitable tongue lashing she was about to receive.   
"um, y-you wanted to s-s-see me governor?"  
"yes of course Vera, come in my dear, are you alright? your positively pale!"   
"oh, yes, fine, thank you, how can I help you?"  
"Can't I call on my deputy for a debriefing of her day?" Joan asked innocently  
"Oh, well yes of course, sorry governor, how silly of me"  
"Have a seat Vera, would you like a drink? fully stocked bar, shouldn't go to waste hmmm?" Joan arched her eyebrow indicating more of an insistence of a drink, rather than a question.  
"s-sure, I guess one drink would be alright, I do have to get home to mum though"   
"One drink Vera, I think we both need it!" Joan laughed, "is vodka and soda ok? I'm not much of a beer drinker, ad I save wine for when I'm at home relaxing."   
"whatever your having is great, thank you"

Joan went in to mix the drinks, and at the same time released her hair from the constriction of her bun, while it was ideal to keep it up and out of her face during work hours, she wanted Vera to feel comfortable around her. She loosened her tie and grabbed the drinks.   
Vera watched as Joan placed the drink in front of her on the desk, then looked up to realize Joan's beautiful back hair wasn't in the bun anymore, it was flowing down her shoulders and framing her face elegantly. Vera was mesmerized by Joan's relaxed composure, her loose tie, the loose hair, and now was watching her remove her jacket, she was so entranced that she didn't notice that Joan had called her name twice and was looking at her with a perplexed expression,  
"Vera are you alright?" Joan asked, quite confused as to what her deputy might be thinking  
"Oh, sorry, I kind of zoned out there didn't I? just a lot on my mind with mum and all"  
"Ah, well that's understandable but lets try and leave that at the door for now hmm, this is our time, yeah?"  
"of course, sorry governor"  
"Vera, were off the clock now, you can call me Joan, in fact I insist on it. " she said, as she placed her hand on Vera's thigh.


	4. Well this is unexpected

Vera froze at the feel of Joan's warm hand on her thigh. The heat that was emanating from her hand seemed to flow through Vera's entire body landing solely at the core between her legs. Vera was confused, at her feelings, at her body's reaction, at her bosses actions. What did this mean? Was she just being nice? Surely this was'nt anything more than a friendly gesture, albeit a VERY friendly gesture.

"Um, so h-how are you finding Wentworth so far Gov-, sorry Joan" Vera asked stuttering slightly.  
"I'm not going to sugar coat it Vera, Wentworth needs some work, it's lacked the guidance of a strong leader and it shows in the way the woman treat the officers, and how the officers allow themselves to be treated" Joan replied matter of fact, all the while keeping the warm contact with her deputy's thigh.

"Another drink, Vera?  
"Oh, well, maybe one more won't hurt"  
"Excellent, that's the spirit!", Joan left to go mix the drinks, leaving Vera to stare at the spot on her thigh where the governors hand use to be.  
While Vera sat there, her head swirling with the effects of the vodka, she tried not to think of her mother who was probably giving the nurse a hard time right about now, instead she thought about how much her body ached at the loss of contact with the governor. What the hell was that about? Vera wasn't gay, she was barely straight, she didn't really have any experience to be able to classify herself as anything, other than a run in with Fletch, which was barely worth mentioning. But gay?no, she wasn't, but that doesn't explain why her skin lit on fire with the smallest gesture from her boss. 

"Here we are, bottoms up" Joan handed Vera her glass, and took a sip of her own.  
"So, Vera my dear, what do you like to do in your free time hmmm?"  
"Um, well I don't have much free time with mom, she takes up most of my time and energy" Vera replied, with a tint of sadness in her voice.  
Joan put her drink down and reached up with her left hand to softly push Vera's curls out of her face, and graze her delicate white skin with her index finger, slowly running it down her cheek to her perfectly plump lips. She slowly parted her lips with her finger,, tracing around her mouth gently, while looking down at Vera's wide eyes watching Joan carefully, yet not resisting her touch.  
"Uhh Governor?" Vera squeaked, not sure what was going on  
"Call me Joan"  
"Right, ,sorry, Joan, maybe I should be going?"  
"Oh come now Vera, if you wanted to leave you would of stopped me by now, but I bet if I reached down in between your legs right now, I would feel how much you DON"T want to leave, shall we try and see?" Joan purred, as she slid her hands down Vera's white shirt, over her soft round breasts, purposely drawing her finger over her now erect nipple. She got to the bottom of Vera's skirt, and with a quick motion yanked the skirt to her hips.  
"Still want to leave my dear?or are you beginning to listen to your body, that's telling you that you desperately want me to fuck you here and now"

Vera stifled a groan, she was internally struggling with what was happening right now, but she couldn't deny the fact that her panties were soaked with desire that she has never felt before.  
"So wha'ts it to be hmmm?" Joan purred as she grabbed the elastic of Vera's panties, and arched her eyebrow, waiting for Vera to submit.


	5. Sealing the deal

Vera wanted to push Joan's hand away, she wanted to tell her she had some nerve touching her like that, she wanted to storm out of her office yelling that she's not gay! Her body on the other hand, wanted to feel Joan's long fingers inside of her pushing her to the limits of extacy while she screamed the governors name.   
'Uhhh, I-I'm not gay" Vera stammered out unconvincingly, "I'm n-n-not sure where you got that idea?"  
"Oh Vera my dear, perhaps it's your attendance at a certain lesbian bar that peaked my interest hmmm?"  
"WHAT?I don't know what your talking about Joan, I've never been , and wait a minute, how do you know where I've attended exactly?"  
"I saw you there of course, sitting at the bar, drinking what I presume to be white wine, don't be coy Vera"  
The realization of the governors words hung on Vera like a lead weight, she knew something was different about that bar last night, but she never realized it was a lesbian bar, she just thought maybe it was girls night or something? God ! And now Joan thought she was a lesbian, although at this exact moment with Joan's hand so close to her aching centre, Vera would be whatever Joan wanted her to be. 

Vera's face went an alarming shade of red as she felt Joan's hand slip inside her panties, while with the other hand grabbing Vera and twisting her around so that she was sitting on Joan's lap,Joan reached around Vera's small waist and pushed her legs apart, and slid her feet in front of Vera's locking her legs into an open position.

"Regardless if you are or aren't gay Vera, it's quite obvious that you are turned on, or are you going to deny the silky beautiful moisture that I can feel in between your legs?"  
Vera groaned, she coudn't deny that Joan was right, she could feel the wetness running down her leg, she felt helpless with her legs held apart, but she at no point tried to get up.  
Joan slid her middle finger down the centre of Vera's drenched folds, and slowly slid it in between them, running the finger back up until landing on Vera's swollen clit. Vera let out a whimper, "ohhhh God" she whispered, almost hoping Joan wouldn't hear her.  
"that's it my sweet, you feel amazing, I love how wet you've become for me, how your body reacts to me and my touch how at any moment you might come apart in my arms"  
"Oh, P-p-please" Vera cried  
"Please what my dear? Do you want me? Do you want this? Are you starting to realize that whatever you are, gay , straight, bisexual, whatever it is, all you need to understand is your mine.Mine. "  
"I-I-I'm just so confused"  
" Don't be confused Vera, Listen to your body yes? What is it telling you ?"  
"I can't say, it's embarrassing, please Joan"  
"I need to hear you say it Vera"  
"I- I can't"  
"So you want me to stop then?"  
"NO!" Vera shouted  
"Then tell me what you want Vera and it shall be yours"  
"You!! I want you!!!"  
Joan smiled, as she slid two fingers into Vera's eager pussy in one quick motion, Vera threw her head back and it was now on Joans' shoulder, Joan started sucking on her neck, leaving small bites long her neck leading to her ear lobe.   
"Good girl, now was that so hard to do?"Vera moaned in pleasure as she gripped the arms of the chair to support herself as her body was building up to a pleasure that she had never experienced before.   
Joan moved her free hand to the front of Vera's blouse and undid the deputy's buttons, slid her hand in and forcefully grabbed her tit out of her bra and started kneading the nipple with her forefinger and thumb.  
"Oh Vera, you are a delicious creature, you are so pure and so innocent, your skin is so soft, what I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into you and brand you as my own"  
"Oh fuck, ,Joan, I'm, I think I'm...."  
"It's okay Vera, let go, I have you, your safe with me, I'll take care of you"   
With that, Vera exploded into what seemed like a million pieces flowing down Joan's hand, Joan carefully removed her fingers from inside Vera, and started to gently massage her clit, she could feel Vera's body still twitching from her orgasm, but continued in a circular motion slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the sensation.  
"Th-that was incredible Joan, I didn't even realize I could feel like that"  
Joan put slightly more pressure on Vera's clit and started softly kissing her shoulder, and her neck. She yanked Vera's shirt off completely, she hated things in her way. She ran her hand up Vera's toned stomach to her hard nipple, squeezing it gently while Vera let out a soft moan."oh, God please, yes Joan"  
"Yes what Vera?"  
"Please don't stop"  
"I didn't intend to my dear, but for the record, remember who your speaking to, I don't take orders, I give them".  
Joan increased the rhythm on Vera's clit, making her squirm on top of her, as she pressed harder, Vera's back arched slightly and she pressed her tit into Joan's other hand, and Joan could feel Vera's body starting to build up again with every stroke of her finger she was closer and closer to another release, and just as Vera was about to scream out Joan's name, Joan bit down on her should in such a fierce motion Vera's body erupted in fireworks, all of her nerve endings seemed to be alight with passion from the pressure she felt on her clit to Joan's teeth sinking down onto her shoulder, Vera slumped against Joan's body as she came Down from her passionate high.


	6. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, but I have a vague idea, feedback is welcomed, I'm not sure if people are enjoying this and I should continue to add chapters?

Joan carefully lifted Vera up and put her on the chair beside her as she went into the washroom to wash her hands and straighten herself out. Well, that was easier than she thought it would be,and did Vera really not know she was in a lesbian bar?? Could she really be THAT naive? Joan finished in the washroom, and came back to find Vera had adjusted her clothing and hair and was sitting there looking, almost guilty?  
"Vera my dear, what's wrong? "  
"Uh-uh, w-well nothing exactly, I'm just processing what just occurred, you know, between us"   
" what's there to process?I fucked you, you came.....twice" Joan said, almost proudly.   
Vera blushed and put her head down.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed Vera it's a very natural thing, but I'm going to assume that you have never experienced that type of interaction before?"  
"N-not exactly, except for an awkward encounter with Fletch, but that was nothing like this"  
Joan's eyebrow arched upwards at the mention of Mr. Fletcher "Oh, I didn't realize you two were , an item" she said.  
"Oh god no, we're not, it was very short lived, and only one, um intimate encounter that was awful"  
"Awful, well yes I can imagine that it was, but what happened my dear?"  
Vera looked at Joan quickly, then back to the floor. " umm, well, he was drunk, and just sort of had his way, not his fault really he had a lot of things going on"  
Joan cringed on the inside, had his way?! Vera deserved better than that, and to make it worse she's making excuses for him!!! Joan made a mental note to put Fletch on an extra degrading duty later on.   
"Well, I'm sorry you had such a terrible experience Vera, that wasn't fair to you at all"  
"Oh, I-I-it's ok, it was awhile ago, no harm no foul"  
Vera stood up and straightened her skirt and jacket and reached for her bag. "Well, I should be going, mum is probably wondering where I am"  
Joan stood up and came around the table and met Vera by the door, Vera looked up at Joan with a nervous smile.   
"Uh, it, it seems odd to say thank you? But thank you for the uh, drinks"  
"You're very welcome Vera, have a good evening"

Joan shut the door after Vera left, and walked back to her desk and sat down, she contemplated what had transpired between her and her deputy. She couldn't deny the arousal she got from fucking her deputy, feeling her wetness drip down her hands, hearing her soft little moans, feeling her body tense as she was about to succumb to her orgasm, having her go limp in Joan's arms exhausted and sated. Joan felt herself getting turned on again as she thought about it, she could feel the wetness in between her legs. She wouldn't allow herself to feel this way at work, she packed up her things and headed for the door, glancing back once more at the chair that would now hold memories for her. 

\----------

Vera stood in the parking lot of Wentworth staring at the doors, as she stood there she saw out of the corner of her eye the Governors car pulling into the lot. She quickly started walking towards the door, she didn't want to have to engage in conversation with Ferguson just yet, she hadn't built up the courage, she at the very least needed a cup of tea first. 

Joan saw Vera as she pulled into the lot, she watched her scurry away towards the prison, Joan could tell Vera was trying to avoid her, Joan sighed to herself, why are the cute ones always so much work? She parked her car and gathered her bag and headed towards Wentworth. 

Vera was in the staff room putting her things in her locker and getting her walkie talkie, when Fletch walked in  
"Hey Vera, how's it going?"  
"Good, yup, how are you?"  
"Good thanks, how was your shift last night?"  
"Uh, uh yeah good, wh-why do you ask?' She said nervously, did Fletch know about her and Joan? How could he? Was she just being paranoid?  
"No reason Vera, just making small talk, see you out there , yeah?"he smiled at her  
"Yeah, see you out there"she replied, God this was not how she wanted to start her day, and just then her walkie talkie went off "Sierra two come in"  
"Sierra two here, come in governor"  
"Ms. Bennett please report to my office as soon as"  
"Roger that gov'na"  
Vera sighed, well I guess she better put her game face on, who was she kidding, Vera didn't have a game face, she was a ball of pure nerves and stress and the governor will be able to see it all over her face. She headed towards the governors office, taking her time, she was in no rush to speak to Joan, but as she approached the door she took a deep breath, here goes nothing she thought.


	7. Vanilla

"You wanted to see me governor?"  
"Yes, Vera please come in, take a seat"  
Vera walked over to the chairs and took a seat closest to the door, as Ms. Ferguson came around the desk and sat in the chair beside her. Vera kept her eyes focused on the desk in front of her, avoiding at all costs looking into those piercing eyes she knew would make her go weak.  
"Talk to me Vera, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours hmm?"  
"N-nothing governor, just busy day today that's all, I should probably be going "  
"Nonsense Vera I can clearly tell your trying to avoid me,you practically ran from the parking lot, ,and even now for gods sake you can't even look me in the eye!"  
Vera, slowly lifted her head to meet the governors preying eyes, she thought she could see concern in them, even worry. Was Joan worried about what happened last night? Did she regret it?was she mad because Vera hadn't reciprocated? Although she wasn't really sure what she was doing, as she has never been with a woman, hell she's barely been with a man, but she did want to make joan, even a fraction of what she felt.   
"Gov-governor, I, well, I'm just not sure what to say"  
"Just tell me the truth Vera"  
"I'm confused, I mean I've never thought about women that way, ever, and yet when you,umm, you did things to me, I felt like a light had been turned on, like it was meant to be, and honestly that frightens me" Vera said, as she could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, damnit she did not want to cry in front of the governor!  
"Oh Vera, it's perfectly normal to feel confused, but you need to talk to me about these things or I can't help you"  
As Vera sat there, hands in her lap, tears silently streaming down her face, she couldn't believe how nice the governor was being.   
"Thank you gov-governor, that's very kind of you" she said in between sobs. Joan handed her a tissue and put her hand on her knee in a comforting way, Vera smiled up at her with a glint of hope, and desire in her eyes. Joan let a small smile form on her lips as she silently read Vera's unspoken message.   
'Listen, why don't we go out for a drink tonight hmm, just the two of us, to that bar that you frequented the other night, it was nice there"  
Vera blushed at the mention of the bar, God she still couldn't believe she didn't realize it was a lesbian bar, c'mon Vera! She scolded herself internally.   
"Uh,li-like a d-d-date?"  
Joan froze, she hadn't really thought of it like that, she just thought it would be a good way to get Vera to relax, it would seem she's got herself into a bit of a corner here.   
"Well let's not put labels on anything shall we? Let's just say drinks, so I'll get your 'round 7"  
It wasn't really a question, as Vera nodded her head, not even comprehending what she had just agreed too.  
"Right, well I better get going, see you later governor"  
"See you tonight Vera" Joan purred as Vera got up out of the chair, and straightened her jacket and left the office. 

\------------------

 

Vera got home, checked in on her mother and thankfully she was asleep, so Vera got in the shower letting the days stresses wash over her body, she stood under the hot water letting the heat seep into her pores. She shampooed her hair and rinsed off all the soapy residue. She wrapped a towel around her and went to her room, she dried her hair, and checked the clock it was 6:15, she stood in front of the mirror naked, looking herself up and down, something she's never done before, she wasn't overly comfortable with her body, her mother had made sure to drill into her that she was not a typical girl, she was not attractive, and not to expect anyone to love her. She finished drying off, then applied a vanilla scented body lotion to her arms, legs and neck,then went to her closet to see what she should wear for tonight. She skimmed over her dresses, and they all seemed rather drab, she really wanted something special, she wanted to standout and impress the governor. She spotted a black skirt in the back of her closet, that she completely forgot she owned, he was knee length and form fitting in all the right places, perfect she thought. As she browsed through her shirts, she couldn't decide on a pink camisole or a white v neck blouse that came to the top of her breast, giving off just the right amount of cleavage, she felt daring so she put the white one on, applied some makeup and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She looked herself over in the mirror and was actually impressed with herself. She found a cute pair of black strappy heals and headed down the hall towards the kitchen, it was now 6:55. Vera grabbed her white cardigan just as she heard the door bell ring, she let out nervous giggle, as she went to the door and opened it. Joan stood there wearing black dress pants that hugged her hips beautifully and draped elegantly down her long legs, she had on a smokey grey blouse with a slight V neck, and her hair pulled back into a hair clip. She took the sight of Vera in slowly, her mouth parted slightly in awe as she went from the strappy heals up the perfectly toned legs to the tight black skirt that made her tiny waist appear even smaller, she got to the blouse and her eyes stopped just at the site of her cleavage which was poking out the top, just begging to have Joan's eyes on it. Joan cleared her throat, and licked her lips and looked up at Vera, who was nervously biting her lower lip.  
"Vera, you look beautiful"  
"Thank you" she blushed a crimson color, "you look great as well" she said, as she eyed the perfectly fitted pants and the generous way they hugged Joan's hips and thighs. "Shall we go?"  
Joan and Vera walked to the car, Joan held the door open for Vera and walked around the front of the car to get into the drivers seat. The ride to the bar was filled with awkward small talk about things that happened at work, Vera's mother and mundane things like the weather. They pulled up out front, and Joan parked the car and opened the door, she swung her long legs to the ground and shut the door behind her, as Vera approached her from the other side, they looked at each other hesitantly and headed towards the door to the bar.


	8. No one but you and me....

Once inside the bar Joan scanned the room, it was filled with women, women dancing, women talking, women drinking. She spotted a table off the side of the dance floor and motioned for Vera to follow her, they sat down awkwardly away from each other and looked up as the waitress approached to take their order. 

"Good evening ladies, what can I get for ya?"   
"White wine please" Vera said,  
Joan looked up at the waitress "Vodka, straight." She said,giving the waitress a bit of a jolt. 

They sat , just watching the people around them, how they made everything look so easy, Joan felt completely at a loss with Vera, normally she would be like a panther circling it's prey, quick and calculated, precise and to the point. But with Vera she knew she had to be different, she had to soften her before going in for the kill. This was out of her comfort zone, and she wasn't entirely sure she could do it , but something in her gut just kept pulling her towards Vera, like an invisible rope that was linked from her to Joan, that she couldn't break, it felt constricting but in the most deliciously painful way. 

Finally the waitress returned with the drinks, she sat Joan's down in front of her then Vera's, but as she lifted her arm back up she softly grazed her fingers along Vera's exposed arm and gave her a little smile and a wink. Joan, never to miss anything, quickly handed the woman money and gave her a look that could make grown men cry. Vera watched Joan intently, seeing the anger flash in her eyes, and something else? Jealousy?rage? It sent shivers down Vera's spine, she had never felt so wanted and so desired in all her life. She sipped her wine, quickly, she was fairly sure she was going to need some liquid courage tonight. 

"So, Vera my dear, tell me, how did you not know this was a lesbian bar?" She said with a slight smirk  
"Uh, well, I guess, I never really paid attention to it, I just wanted a drink, I was really just, uh avoiding going home to mum"  
Joan nodded her head and sipped her drink, she could understand not wanting to return to an over bearing and domineering parent, all too well did she understand. Vera finished her drink and was trying to find their waitress to order another, not wanting another run in with that flirty hussy, Joan got up from the table,   
"I'll go to the bar and get you a drink, the waitress seems, occupied."  
Vera nodded and tried not to smile "oh, ok, thank you" 

After two more glasses of wine and 3 more straight vodka's, Joan and Vera were starting to relax, both feeling drunk from the liquor, had moved their chairs close together and we're now inches from each other, as they leaned in to talk to each other over the music. Suddenly Adele's "Set fire to the rain" came on , and Vera's eyes lit up,  
"Oh I just love this song! I'm going to go dance, join me??" She said to Joan, already knowing the answer  
"I'll sit this one out, but thank you Vera" Joan replied, looking apprehensively  
Vera in her drunken state, shrugged her shoulders and wiggled her way onto the dance floor. Joan watched the younger woman sway her hips back in forth, she couldn't take her eyes off her , she was beautiful, how did she not know she was so beautiful? Lucky for Joan I suppose or else Vera may have been with another when Joan arrived, but that's not going to happen now, she was Joan's, wether she knew it or not. Just then Joan noticed a blonde, wearing a red tight dress, low cut and clinging to all the right curves slowly approaching Vera. Vera was so lost in the song, she was swaying with her eyes closed, her hands in the air without an ounce of knowledge of what was about to happen. Joan was out of her chair, just as the woman put her hands on Vera's hips and started to grind with her to the beat of the song. Vera's eyes flew open as she looked at the woman in red with shock and confusion. 

"Hey gorgeous, I haven't seen you here before" she drawled  
"Uh,I-I'm h-h-here with someone" she stuttered,although she wasn't necessarily "with" Joan, she wasn't sure what else to say.  
"Oh yeah? Well she's not here right now is she sweetheart" the woman responded, as she was about to lean in towards Vera's neck to bite the soft flesh that was calling to her she looked up and saw an arched eyebrow looking down at her.  
"I would think twice before putting your lips on what's mine. Also, remove your hands from the lady before I remove them for you."Joan said, in a deathly calm tone.   
The woman went to object but saw the look on Vera's face, that all but told her to back away slowly while she could still walk.  
Vera went to turn around to say something to Joan, but was stopped by Joan's hands on her waist, she pulled Vera into her chest softly and slowly bent down to whisper in her ear.   
"Vera, Vera, Vera, are you trying to make me jealous?" She said dangerously  
Vera swallowed loudly, "n-no o-o-of course not!....wait? Are you jealous?" She said, hoping she may have the upper hand here.  
"Vera, you should know, I don't like to share, you'll do well to remember that. "She said as she slowly bit into Vera's neck making Vera moan softly. Joan started to sway her hips in time with Vera's, while Vera laid her head back on Joan's chest as she relished in the feeling of Joan's mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of bites up and down her neck and ear. Joan could feel Vera squirming, she could tell she was turning her deputy on, and to be honest, she was turned on herself, seeing Vera dance and seeing her try to turn that woman away, and it was all for her, she felt a sense of pride swell in her chest.   
"Oh, God Joan, your driving me crazy right now";  
"Oh? Why's that Vera, do you want me to stop?"  
"God no, please don't" she said in almost a whimper  
Joan switched to the other side of her neck, and ran her tongue up from the middle to the base of her ear lobe, and started to slowly suck on it.   
"Holy fuck" Vera moaned out, not caring who heard her.  
"What do you want Vera, tell me, hmm?"  
"I, well, I mean, I don't know, I don't have much experience with this type of thing"   
"Close your eyes, and tell me what you see, what you want, anything in the world you could be doing right now, tell me, and I'll make it happen"Joan purred against her ear  
Vera closed her eyes and let her feelings take over her brain, God all she could think about was the aching throbbing feeling that was pulsating throughout her entire body, she needed to be touched, to be kissed, to be bitten, to be fucked, she wanted Joan on top of her, inside of her , she wanted to be consumed by her and she in return wanted to consume Joan. To feel her get wet because of Vera,to hear Joan say Vera's name in the throes of passion,She wanted it all.  
"You Joan,I want you, I want to succumb to whatever you can do to me, and I want to make you moan my name as I bring you to extacy, if you'll let me, and if you'll teach me how, I don't want to disappoint you, but I desperately need to touch you and to be touched by you."she said, and was suddenly grateful to not be looking directly at Joan at the moment.   
Joan made a low growling noise as she listened to Vera's desires roll of her tongue, albeit with a bit of trepidation, but she was willing to be patient.  
"Oh Vera, are you sure?I would love nothing more than to hike that pretty skirt of yours up and bury my face in your wet centre until you could no longer stand properly, I bet you taste heavenly, are you wet for me? Do I make your legs quiver in anticipation? Do I make your clit throb, begging to be touched, to have release?"  
"Fuck....yes" Vera panted, not knowing how much more of this she could take, she was so fucking wet she was uncomfortable.   
"well we can't have you walking around like that can we my sweet?hmm, no that simply will not due. Come, let's go back to my house, where I can help alleviate some of that built up tension your feeling, where I will devour you from head to toe, you will beg me to stop, but I won't, I want to be inside you, I want to drink your juices that you produce only for me, you belong to me now Vera, don't forget that"  
"Take me home Joan, I need you, and I need to be fucked so damn bad"  
"Yes you do. " she smirked as she led Vera off the dance floor, and as they passed the waitress Joan pulled Vera in for a passionate kiss, opening her eye to see the look of jealousy on the waitress' face, as she walked away. Getting into the car, Joan's mind was racing about all the delicious ways she was going to fuck her deputy when they got home.


	9. Means to an end

Joan got out of the car and held the door for Vera as she got out, they walked in silence to the door and Joan unlocked it and held it open for Vera. They hung their coats up and as Joan walked into the house she turned to see Vera still standing at the door, looking hesitant.   
"Vera? Are you alright?"  
She looked at Joan, like a deer in the headlights "uh, yep"  
"Would you like a drink? Wine? Vodka?"  
Vera, while not sure if she should drink anymore since she was tipsy, but thought that the liquid courage was what she needed,  
"Sure, wine is fine, thank you"  
Joan walked to the kitchen and got out two glasses out of the cupboard and proceeded to pour the wine, while watching Vera out of the corner of her eye. Vera scanned her surroundings to see the modern, yet simplistic design of Joan's living room and kitchen area, noticing not many pictures, nothing to make it "homey" or personal. Joan handed Vera her wine and motioned for her to sit in the living room, Vera choose the end of the couch and Joan decided to sit half on the end and half in the middle, not wanting to pressure Vera into anything, as she seemed to be getting cold feet now. She cautiously observed Vera over the top of her wine glass as she took a sip, it was killing her to know what was going on in that tiny little head of hers.  
"Talk to me Vera, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine"  
"Clearly you're not. Please just tell me what it is your thinking",   
"We're you jealous of that girl in the bar?"Vera blurted out.  
Joan smirked slightly as she took a sip of her wine, and sat back in her seat, crossing her legs,  
"Jealous? Should I have been?....were you hoping that I was?"  
Vera blushed and turned her eyes downwards, "it seemed like you were, it's ok if you were, I kind of liked it" she said, all the while not being able to make eye contact with Joan.   
Joan sighed, and scooted herself closer to Vera and put her hand on her thigh  
"Vera my dear, Jealousy is a very powerful emotion, one that can burn houses down without a care to the occupants in it. As for your original question, I'm not a jealous person, but more so protective of what's mine, are you mine Vera?" She purred, while never breaking eye contact with Vera.   
"Well, I mean, I , don't real-really know, am I?"  
Joan stood up and put her glass down on the table along with Vera's glass, then grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her up so she was inches from her face. She bit her on the neck and made a trail up towards her ear, Vera let out a moan, much louder than she had wanted.   
"Do you feel that Vera? That bolt of electricity that just went from your brain, straight to your core, that wanting feeling your experiencing deep down, the reason you can't make eye contact with me because of what it does to you, what I do to you? Listen to your body, what is it telling you?"  
Vera didn't know what to say, her mind was swirling with desire, and confusion, and guilt, was she allowed to feel this way? How would it impact her job, I mean, this is her boss were talking about, is it immoral?inappropriate?.   
"My heart is confused, but my brain is telling me that I want you!"  
Joan stopped what she was doing, and stood back slightly to look at Vera,"Confused about what exactly?"  
Vera instantly felt the loss of Joan's mouth on her neck, and took a few deep breaths.   
"I, I, just mean, is this right? Is it okay, your my superior"  
"Well you certainly didn't seem too concerned with that the other day in my office, now did you?"  
Vera blushed again, and looked away, she couldn't deny, and she couldn't deny now that she would give anything, and she means, anything to feel Joan's hands and mouth on her skin once more.   
"Vera, all you need to concern yourself with is, are you mine?"  
Vera decided to say fuck it! She had waited too long to feel like this, too long to have someone claim her as her own, too long spending nights alone curled up in her bed crying into her pillow until sleep took her.   
"Yes....I'm yours"she said, with the utmost certainty.  
Joan gave her that delicious smile "That's what I thought, now, let me worry about the rest, ya?"  
Joan then took Vera's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom , Vera paused at the door and took it all in, she was going into Joan's bedroom,Joan's.....Bedroom. Holy Fuck.   
"Are you coming my dear?" Joan purred as she stood by the bed looking at Vera.  
It was now or never Vera thought, as she stepped into the bedroom and towards a new beginning.


	10. Feels like home

Vera walked into the bedroom with a strut of confidence, this was what she wanted, what she deserved! And she was going to take it.Joan sat down on the bed and pushed herself up to the pillows to lean against the wall, curiously looking at Vera, noticing an air of confidence and pride about her. Vera stood at the end of the bed and turned to look at Joan, she made eye contact and then slowly started to take her shirt off, noticing Joan raising an eyebrow at her of interest, she continued with her skirt, leaving her standing in front of Joan with her lacy black bra with matching garter and stockings. She stood there for a minute letting Joan soak it all in, even though her self conscious was screaming at her to cover herself up, she couldn't, she had to show Joan she wanted this, and wanted this with her. Joan watched Vera, surprisingly pleased at the little strip show she was giving her.  
"Jesus Christ Vera, your beautiful, and those stockings and garter, I approve whole heartedly."  
"I'm glad you approve, shall I remove them or keep them on?" Vera said, sounding slightly more sure of herself  
"Hmm, why don't you come here and I'll take care of that for you my dear" Joan said, desperate to have some kind of contact with the delicious temptress.  
Vera climbed onto the bed on all fours, and very slowly crawled her way up the bed and straddled Joan's legs causing the older woman to let out dangerous growl. She slid her arms around Vera's small waist and put her hands on her tight ass and pulled her into her chest, Vera let out a small squeal of delight and immediately latched her lips onto Joan's exposed neck. She began to suck and lightly bite from her ear down to her collar bone then around to the other side, causing Joan to let out a soft moan. Joan reached up and undid Vera's bra with precise fluidity, and slid the straps off of her shoulders as she kissed where the fabric was once resting.   
"Fuck you feel so good" Joan said, with desire in her voice   
Vera started to remove Joan's clothing in a haste, she was dripping wet and needed to feel Joan against her skin. She fumbled with her bra, because she was sitting against the wall and made it difficult to reach. Joan quickly discarded her shirt and bra giving Vera all access to her tits. Vera, wasting no time, lowered her head and took Joan's left breast in her mouth and started from sucking and flicking her nipple with her tongue, causing Joan to squirm and moan beneath her, God she loved that sound. Joan quickly reversed their positions so that her deputy was now lying underneath her on the bed, she roughly held Vera down while she bit the smooth pale skin on her stomach, stopping to nip at her nipples every once and awhile. She was so turned on she couldn't control herself, her natural impulses took over as she caught a whiff of Vera's arousal. She slid herself down so she was in between Vera's legs and propped her legs up on her shoulders, she bit the inside of her things gently while running her tongue up and forcefully shoved her tongue inside Vera's now sopping wet cunt. Vera jumped at the force of Joan's tongue, the urgency behind it was making Vera so fucking hot. She grabbed Joan's hair and gently tugged it, urging her to completely devour her core. Joan slid 2 fingers into Vera with no warning, as she continued to lap at her delicious pussy. Vera arched her back and leaned into Joan's eager mouth and fingers, Jesus she was so close to orgasm she wanted it to last longer but it felt too fucking good. She felt her body shatter in to a million pieces as she exploded all over Joan's hand and tongue. Joan slowed her fingers until slowly taking them out of her, but continued to slowly lick either side of her clit, being careful to avoid the very sensitive nub.  
"Wow, Joan, I mean, that was, amazing"  
"You taste Devine Vera" Vera blushed and turned a pale shade of red, she urged Joan to come up the bed beside her, as she caught her breathe from her magnificent orgasm. She turned to Joan and kissed her passionately and with force, the pleasure that this women could give her literally made Vera want to cry, she suddenly started to panic, what if she couldn't return that pleasure? What if she disappointed Joan? Vera started to breathe heavy again, tittering on a full blown panic attack.   
"Vera?? What's wrong? Are you ok did I hurt you?"  
"N-n-no, it's not that at all, oh god, it's so embarrassing "  
"Shhh, tell me what it is?"Joan urged  
"I-I'm just scared I won't be able to make you feel the same way you have made me feel" Vera said, in a hushed whisper  
Joan smiled to herself at how adorable Vera sounded and how she would have to be careful with this fragile little thing before her.   
"Oh Vera, I know you aren't exactly experienced with this, I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want to do"  
"I do want to, I just , I don't want to disappoint you"  
"You wouldn't do that Vera, I understand completely how you feel, but trust me when I say that even without touching me you have a profound affect on my desire for you"  
Vera smiled, she felt a bit better, and she wanted to at least try to make Joan happy. She got on top of Joan and kissed her slowly siding her tongue over the russian's bottom lip, then gently sucking and biting it, she then slid down Joan's body kissing a she went, down her soft belly, over her voluptuous hips, every once and awhile glancing up at Joan to try and gage her reactions. Joan smiled down at the beautiful creature looking up at her encouraging her to go on with a simple look. Vera then gently eased Joan's legs open and looked to see the glistening mound of black hair, she licked her lips, and slowly lowered her head and started to gently lick the hardening clit, Joan let out moan as she arched her back pressing her cunt into Vera's eager mouth. Vera grabbed Joan by the thighs and thrust herself harder into Joan's aching centre, Joan tossed her head back into the pillows while grabbing a handful of Vera's soft brown curls in her left hand and pulling.  
"F-f-f-f-f-fuck Vera!"  
Vera smiled, all while keeping contact with the delicious nub under her tongue, she was secretly congratulating herself at making Joan call her name, and how sweet did it sound rolling off of the normally controlled woman's lips.She could feel Joan's legs start to shake and the hand holding her hair gripped it a little tighter, so she figured Joan must be close to cumming.   
"Oh god, yes, right there, don't stop Vera", and then let out a primal noise that made the hair on Vera's arm stand up, it was like nothing she had ever heard before, and she could feel herself getting wet all over again.


	11. The green eyed monster

Joan woke up the next morning alone, as she liked it, but with very vivid memories from her night with Vera still fresh in her mind. She went about her routine of having breakfast and getting ready for work, she gathered her belongings and got in her car to head to Wentworth.  
Vera was nervously getting ready for work, although not quite sure what she was nervous of, it's not like Joan didn't just see all of her in her most vulnerable form. She had to remain professional at work, Joan would not put up with any type of slip up at work, she was always the professional. Vera walked through the doors of Wentworth and was greeted by Linda Miles at the front desk, she nodded hello and headed straight for the staff room to put her stuff away. Joan was watching on the cctv as Vera moved about the prison, a slight smirk on her face watching her deputy travel without her knowledge. Just as she was about to turn it off, she noticed this prisoner she had never seen before, how had she missed her?! Joan suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach, she was gasping for air as the memories flooded her head , she grasped at her tie violently trying to loosen it from her neck, she was choking on her own air as she struggled to regain her composure. She zoomed in on the screen to get a better look, the resemblance was shocking and sent a wave of fear and curiousity through her veins like a bullet.Joan immediately slowed her breathing and straightened and realigned her tie to it's original place. She had to see this woman for herself, even if it was torture.  
Joan walked down the hall on a mission, she had to find this prisoner, she had to find the woman who so violently brought all the memories of her past flooding to her heart.  
Vera saw Joan coming down the hall, and as she smiled up at her she said "Good morning gov'na I was just on my way to see you", Joan didn't even make eye contact, nor did she even hear her deputy speak, she was in a trance, on a mission. Vera frowned as she saw Joan whisk by her without so much as saying a peep, was she mad at Vera?did she regret what happened last night? Vera started to panic, was she going to lose her job? She had to figure this out,and soon. Joan rounded the corner and saw her, she was sitting at a table alone in the cafeteria, she was reading, and looked lonely and out of sorts. Joan straightened her jacket and approached her slowly.  
"Hello there, I don't believe we've met yet, I'm Governor Ferguson, and you are?"  
"Oh, hello gov'na, I'm Anderson, uh, Doreen Anderson"  
"What are you doing in here alone Anderson?" She asked, trying to remain professional, yet not too demanding.  
"I like the quiet of it, I don't really have many friends in here" she said with almost a air of sadness.

Joan looked at the dark skinned beauty before her and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her fair skin.   
"Well I'm sure that will change soon, what block are you in?" She asked, trying to sound friendly and inviting  
"H-4 Miss" she replied, Joan shivered at the sound of the formal title coming off of this precious mouth.   
"Well you just need to try and fit in more, you'll do well to make a few allies in here as you go on"  
"I'll try Miss Ferguson" she said, as she gathered her belongings and headed out of the cafeteria.  
Joan leaned against the table trying to contemplate her thoughts on what was going on in her head,little did she know that Vera was around the corner and watched their whole thing.   
Vera watched how nice Joan was to Anderson, she seemed, almost friendly? That was something she had not seen before, at least not towards a prisoner. Vera didn't know how to feel, she felt confused, maybe even a twinge of jealousy, but that's crazy she told herself, Joan was with her, she would never cross that line with a prisoner. Would she?

Joan got back to her office and went straight to the washroom, she put some cold water on her face, and leaned over the bathroom sink gripping both sides tightly. Jianna flooded her body like a tidal wave, her smell, her hair, her soft skin, the way she use to say Joan's name in the throes of passion. It was too much for Joan to handle, she shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatening to creep out. She is not Jianna. She knows that, she cannot allow herself to continue to torture herself this way, Jianna had been gone for many years, and yet it felt like just yesterday she was cradling her in her arms whispering her devotion and love in her ears. Just then she heard a knock at her office door, she quickly dried off and composed herself and headed for her chair "Come" she barked as she sat down behind her desk. Vera entered and shut the door behind her and turned to face the governor.  
"What is it Deputy?" Joan barked with a bit more harshness than she had intended   
Vera, obviously a bit shocked at Joan's tone of voice and demeanour stared at the governor with a blank look, unable to form words yet,  
"Uh, right, I was just coming go over the rota's governor, since you seemed quite, uh, preoccupied this morning when I tried to speak with you"  
"I haven't seen you this morning yet Ms. Bennet so I don't know what your referring to" Joan said, while not even looking up from her paper work to acknowledge Vera.  
"You what?" She stuttered, "I walked by you this morning, and attempted to talk to you, but you outright ignored me"  
Joan looked up from her paperwork at Vera, she could see the confusion and worry in her eyes, but couldn't fathom where any of this was coming from, what was she talking about?   
"Vera are you unwell? Clearly your mistaken"  
"Joan! I walked past you and tried to say hello, you continued walking past me, and then I saw you in the cafeteria with Anderson acting like you were best friends, what the hell is going on with you?!"she yelled as she threw her hands in the air out of frustration.   
Joan thought about what she was saying, had she ignored Vera? And she saw her with Doreen, that was interesting, how the hell was Joan going to explain this to her.   
"I simply didn't know who that prisoner was, I went to introduce myself, I generally know everyone in my prison, I hadn't seen her before, that was it."  
"That was hardly "it" Joan! You were nice to her, nicer to her than you are to me some days, what's going on?"  
"Drop it Vera." Her tone laced with ice  
"No, tell me what's going on, I deserve to know"  
"Vera you will NOT question me in my prison, is that understood?!"  
Vera, jumped at the increase in Joan's voice, and the tone she was using with her, this had escalated quickly. She spun on her heels and headed for the door, slamming it hard behind her.  
Joan sighed to herself "Fuck" she muttered, well this day had gone to shit and quite quickly it would seem. Now she had to come up with a way to deal with her pressing deputy.


	12. Two can play at this game

Vera was fuming she stormed into the staff room like a tornado. What the fuck had just happened? How did they go from a blissful night to this so quickly, and what was going on with Joan and Doreen? Too many questions left unanswered, but Vera knew she wasn't going to get any answers from Joan right now, and probably no answers that she actually wanted. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands, she didn't even notice when Mr. Fletcher came in, she didn't notice when he walked up behind her, but she sure as hell noticed when he put his hand on her shoulders and started massaging them.   
Vera shot her head up and whipped it around to see how was touching her.  
"Jesus! Fletch, y-you scared the shit out of me!" She said while grabbing her heart  
Fletch smiled down at Vera, "sorry, you just looked kind of tense, are you alright?" He said, all the while keeping his hands on her shoulders  
"Oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm ok, just a rough day, you know?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, this place will do that to you for sure, anything I can do to help?" He offered with a bit of a lop sided smile  
"Uh,-I-I don't think so, but thanks"   
Vera heard the door shut before she saw her face, she looke up to see a very angry looking Joan staring at the two of them. Shit.  
"There you are deputy, if it's not too much trouble, could you please resume your duties, your needed in medical." She said with a clear sarcastic tone. Joan was not impressed.   
"Oh, uh, y-yeah of course Governor" Vera stuttered, not able to make eye contact with the tall russian.   
Fletch kept his hands on Vera's shoulders, and looked at Joan unhappily.  
"Vera, maybe we could continue this conversation later, maybe over dinner?" He said, looking down at Vera  
Vera looked terrified, she could see Joan arch her eyebrow in her direction, almost daring her to say yes, she looked up at Joan, when she decided that two can play at this game.  
"Sounds good Fletch, text me later" and she got up out of her chair and left the staff room, not daring to meet Joan's eyes. 

\---------------

Vera made sure to avoid Joan as much as she could the rest of the day, and if she did have to speak with her she tried to make sure others were around so she couldn't say anything to her about Fletch. Now she had to deal with Fletch, what the fuck was she thinking saying yes!! She had no interest in Mr. Fletcher, but she did have interest in seeing Joan jealous, now maybe she'll spill about what the hell is up with her and Anderson. She drove home trying to come up with a plan to deal with Fletch, and any backlash she may receive from Joan. She pulled into her driveway and unlocked the front door, glad to be able to take her shoes off and sit down for a bit, she walked to the fridge and grabbed the wine and poured herself a glass. She went to her room and sat down on the bed and started to take her uniform off when she heard the ding of her phone indicating a text message. She sighed as she grabbed her phone

-Hey Vera, what time do you want me to pick you up? 

She exhaled, shit, so fletch was serious about this, and now she was out of time to think of a reason not to go. She was coming up blank. Fuck!she picked up her phone to respond. 

-Uh, I have a bit of a headache, could we reschedule?

She waited for a response, hoping he would drop it until she could come up with a permanent excuse. 

-Why don't I bring dinner to you then, I'll be there in about an hour.

Not really leaving room to say no, she dropped her phone and cursed to herself, well I guess she is doing this. She got dressed in light pink dress, something easy and comfortable. She went back downstairs to straighten up, as her phone dinged again.She picked it up and clicked on the home button

-We need to talk. 

She could almost feel the anger seep through Joan's words. She sighed again, what to do , what to do?

-I have company coming soon. , She replied terrified of the response

-Mr Fletcher I presume?. I adivse you not to do this Vera

Oh you advise do you Joan? Well Vera certainly had to follow orders while they were at work, but this is personal, she could damn well make up her own mind. 

-Too late, he's on his way here. Have a good night. 

Vera typed back, feeling rather proud of herself for standing up to Joan, even though she was unsure of the consequences that may follow, before she had too much time to dwell on it she heard the doorbell ring. She straightened her clothes and made her way to the door, showtime!  
Fletch stood there in a pair of jeans and a button down blue shirt, with a bag of food in his hand, "I hope you like Chinese?"he smiled at her.  
"Yeah, sounds great, come on in" she moved aside so he could come in, he looked around and smiled at Vera  
"I'll just go put this in the kitchen" he said, and made his way to the island to start putting things out. Vera followed him and grabbed plates and cutlery to set out for the two  
"Would you like a glass of wine, or I think I might have some vodka if you rather?"  
"Whatever you have is great thanks"   
She walked to the fridge to grab her wine, and looked in the cupboard for the vodka, she knew it was here somewhere. She poured her drink, then grabbed a glass with some ice and put the vodka in it, and set them on the kitchen table.   
As they got there food and sat down, she heard her phone ding again, knowing it could only be Joan, she ignored it, now was not the time.   
" so how was your day Vera, I know it was a bit rough, but you never told me why?"  
"Oh, you know, just the normal politics of the prison, sometimes it just gets to me you know?" Not wanting to go into details about her incident with Joan and Doreen.   
" Yeah, I can understand that for sure, you need to learn to take some time out for you, I know it's hard but sometimes it's necessary" he smiled at her  
They continued eating and making small talk, all the while she could hear her phone dinging periodically, every little ding caused Vera to cringe a bit more, knowing the more messages she was receiving the angrier Joan was probably getting. Fletch excused himself to the washroom and she quickly went to grab her phone, she opened opened up the chat window:

-You're being ridiculous Vera. You said you were mine!

-You know damn well Mr. Fletcher isn't right for you, he's a bumbling imbecile of a man.

-I don't take being ignored kindly. 

-You can not pull this shit with me Vera!

And as she read the last one, she gasped, then looked at the time stamp, 8 minutes ago. Fuck!

-You've left me no choice, I'm coming over. 

Joan was coming here. Fletch was here. Vera couldn't wrap her head around this, she heard fletch come out of the washroom at the same time she heard the doorbell ring. Vera froze. She couldn't walk, couldn't breathe. Fletch looked at her with a confused look on his face, as he headed towards the front door since clearly Vera wasn't going to get it. He grabbed the door handle as Vera's head whipped up in his direction.

"Governor, what are you doing here?" Fletch said, clearly not impressed with the disruption  
"Mr. Fletcher, I could ask you the same"   
"Vera and I are actually in the middle of something right now governor, so if you don't mind I'm sure whatever you have to say to Vera can wait until tomorrow,at work."   
Vera looked at Joan, still frozen like a statue, looking from Joan to Fletch, Fletch to Joan.Joan looked at Vera and only Vera as she spoke "well I do hate to interrupt, but this cannot wait I'm afraid, pressing matter at the prison that my deputy and I must talk about...privately" she emphasized the private part, as she in no way was going to have mr. Fletcher remain here any longer.Vera swallowed loudly and she walked over to where the two were standing, practically feeling the daggers Joan was throwing at her with her eyes, God she wishes she could just run and hide right now. Fletch looked over at Vera, waiting for her to say something.   
"Um, I-I'm so-sorry Fletch, but it sounds like an important work issue, I'm afraid we should call it an early night."  
Fletch looked at Joan as he spoke, "sure Vera, I understand, we'll do it again soon, next time we'll go out." Joan didn't look at him as she walked past him into the living room and took her coat off. Fletch hugged Vera, and looked at Joan while doing it for good measure he wasn't going to make this easy on her. Joan's lip twitched, if only he knew how close he was to losing those fucking arms, he had a lot of nerve touching her property. He left and as Vera shut the door she turned around to see Joan standing merely inches away from her.   
"What the fuck was that about Vera?"   
'Excuse me governor?"  
"Oh, it's governor now? That's not what you were screaming out last night" she said as she smiled dangerously at the petite woman in front of her.  
"Yes, well that was last night, before you decided to flirt with a prisoner and ignore me, then yell at me like I'm a bad dog"   
"Vera, I've asked you to let this go, I wasn't flirting ,I was simply speaking with Doreen"   
"Oh,, it's Doreen is it? How chummy of you"   
"Watch your tone with me, I've put up with enough of your childish behaviour in regards to this, enough!"  
"My childish behaviour, what about you storming in here having a pissing contest with Fletch?!"  
Just then Joan pushed her up against the wall with one hand grabbing her by the neck, she pushed her head to one side and bit on the soft flesh below her ear, causing Vera to softly moan.   
"Vera, you will NO-T see Mr. Fletcher outside of work again, I won't tell you again, you belong to me. Remember that. " and she released Vera, grabbed her coat and stormed out the door.   
Vera stood there her head reeling with confusion, what the fuck was that??


	13. Solid ground

Vera woke up with a splitting headache and a slight hangover, after tossing and turning most of the night with questions reeling around in her mind, she might have gotten about 3 hours sleep. It's going to be a long day.She got ready for her shift, popped some advil and made her way downstairs. How was she going to face Joan today? Or Fletch? She still hadn't gotten any answers as to what the deal was with Anderson and Joan, but she will somehow. She drove to the prison with the radio down low, her black sunglasses barely concealing the blasting sun that was invading her retinas. Fuck, she shouldn't of drank so much, what a shit show last night was!

\---------

Joan watched Vera make her way into the prison, she could tell that she was not well by the way she slowly walked to the fact that she was still wearing her sunglasses in the prison. Joan sighed to herself, she needed to make things better with Vera while keeping her away from Doreen, Joan wasn't ready to tell Vera about her past, it was too soon and Joan wasn't sure she could talk about it with anyone.Joan braced herself for the inevitable knock on her door that was coming from her deputy to report in for the day.

"Come in"  
"Morning governor. " Vera said, with the upmost professionalism in her voice  
"Good morning Vera, how are you today?" Joan said, trying to ease the tension with small talk  
"Fine. Is there anything else governor?"  
Joan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "are you going to be like this from now on Vera?"  
"I'm just doing my job governor"  
"I see" Joan said as she squinted her eyes at Vera  
"Have a good day governor, I have to go do rounds." She said not waiting for a response, she spun on her heels and walked out of the door.

Joan slammed her hand down on her desk in frustration, she will find a way to get Vera back on the right track. 

\----------

Vera walked down the halls trying to keep her composure, she had to remain strong and she damned well was going to make Joan tell her what was going on lately. How the hell did something so wonderful turn to shit so fast? I guess Vera shouldn't be surprised really, her life was not ever an easy one, and she sure didn't have a lot of relationships to compare this too, she laughed to herself, relationship? Is that what this is?or was? She had no idea what the hell she had gotten herself in to.   
It was lunch time, when Vera realized she forgot hers, well this day is just going swimmingly! She sat in the break room with her cup of tea when Fletch walked in, she looked up to see him smiling down at her  
"Hey, how are you doing Vera? You alright?"  
"Oh, Hi Fletch, yeah I'm good, just realized I forgot my lunch, been a rough day you know?"  
"Oh well then it's your good luck that I happened to have plenty of my lunch to share!"  
"Oh, well that's nice of you really, but I don't want to put you out"  
"It's no trouble, we can have a meal in peace since we were rudely interrupted last night"he said as he made his way to the fridge to gather the food  
Vera gave him a half smile as she sat up in the chair and cradled her cup of tea, Matt was such a nice guy, no drama, no weird conversations with prisoners, why couldn't she fall for someone like him, it would make her life so much easier. Fletch put a plate in front of Vera with some cutlery, she looked at it and inhaled the delicious aroma of cheese mixed with pesto and sun dried tomato.  
"It smells amazing Fletch, thank you again for this"  
"My pleasure, I hope you like it"

Joan sat in front of her desk watching the cctv of the break room, glaring at Vera sitting with that buffoon smiling and laughing and eating his food, apparently she didn't make herself clear last night. This was not acceptable, Vera was playing a game she was'n't going to win. Joan got up and made her way to the library two can play at this game. She saw Doreen sitting at a table against the wall reading, she looked peaceful and relaxed, almost happy. She approached the table and Doreen looked up, Joan's heart stopped for a brief second at the angelic smile that appeared on Doreen's face  
"Hello governor"  
"Hello, how are doing today?"   
"Yeah, I'm good, just trying to pass the time with a good book"   
"It's nice to lose yourself in books, keeps the mind sharp"  
"Yeah, well it's not like I got much to do around here" she laughed  
"Well, by the looks of your file you won't be with us for long, have you any plans for when your released?"  
"Not come back here, thats for sure" she said with a giggle  
Joan smiled at her, "well thats definitely a good start"

Vera stood at the library entrance, watching Joan with Anderson, she was smiling, anderson was laughing, Vera was fuming! This was getting out of hand, Vera didn't have to put up with this, no matter how she felt about Joan, she wasn't going to play games with her.   
Vera called out loudly, "Anderson! Your wanted in medical, mandatory drug screening"   
Doreen looked up startled,"Oh, ok, coming Miss Bennett" she said as she gathered her books and gave one last smile to the governor. Joan slowly turned around, not wanting to see Vera, but knew that she was caught. She saw the fury that was swirling in Vera's eyes, as she escorted Doreen out of the library. Well Fuck!  
Vera finished her day with sending someone to the slot, not something she did very often, but today she was in no mood to fuck around. She made it through most of the day while avoiding Joan, and after the library incident she sure as hell wasn't going to see her on purpose. She grabbed her belongings and headed for the front door, she saw Joan in the hallway talking to another officer, she ignored her completely walking past her in a rather fast fashion.  
"Officer Bennett, a word before you go", clearly this wasn't a request  
Vera stopped dead in her track and took a deep breath,turned around to face Joan and waited for her to speak  
"Dinner, at my house tonight at 7" Joan said in a hushed voice  
"No thank you governor" Vera replied in a defiant tone  
"It wasn't a request Vera" Joan growled  
Vera looked up into those beautiful eyes and faltered, for just a second "I'm busy, sorry, can't make it" she spat out, and turned to leave towards the front door, leaving a very stunned and angry Joan behind her. Vera quickly got in her car and started her journey home, almost afraid that Joan would follow her out of the prison. She got home in record time, immediately went to the fridge for her wine, he nerves were on edge, but it was worth it to see the look on Joan's face when she refused her! She went upstairs to draw herself a bath, and light some scented candles, she needed to relax! She lowered herself down into the warm water filled with vanilla scented bubbles and let out a soothing sigh, this is exactly what she needed, her bones and joints automatically thanked her for the sweet relief after a long day with barely any sleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard the familiar ping of her phone receiving a text. Her eyes flew open, as her heart started pounding wildly, she knew who it was from without having to check the screen, but her curiousity got the best of her and she had to know what it said. She sat up and reached for her phone that was sitting on the toilet seat and opened her messages with hesitation. 

-Vera, I don't care what "plans" you have tonight, cancel them and get your ass to my house for 7. We need to talk.  
Vera hesitated before responding, - Oh, now you want to talk? She typed back  
-Don't get cocky, it's unbecoming of you.  
-My patience is thin with you Joan, so whatever you have to say just say it.  
-I will. At 7. At my house for dinner.  
-Fine.

She finished her bath, and stood in front of her closet naked, what do you wear to a dinner invitation with a women who you may or may not be seeing, but who is also infuriatingly stubborn and bossy?Well if she was going to do this, she sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy on her. She found a light pink v neck tank top that accentuated her muscular arms and just the right amount of cleavage, then found a pair of black jeans, that clung tightly at her hips and nicely flattered her ass. Then she grabbed a pair black sandals and threw them on, she blow dried her hair and put it into a half pony tail letting the curls fall where they may, looked herself over in the mirror and as she was happy with what she saw she grabbed her purse and headed for the door, well it's now or never she thought.

\---------

Joan checked the clock, it was 6:43, dinner was just about ready she was just awaiting the arrival of her deputy. Joan actually felt a bit nervous, which was ridiculous, she was in control here, she is the one who decides how this goes. She went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine and put it on the table, as she did she heard the doorbell ring, took another deep breath and walked over to the door.Swinging it open she looked down at the petite woman on her front step and smiled  
"Hello Vera, welcome, do come in"  
"Hello governor" she replied in her most serious "work voice"  
"Cut the formality Vera were not at work" Joan said with a hint of annoyance, she took Vera's coat and hung it up, she watched Vera looking cautiously around, Joan eyed the woman up and down, admiring the tight black jeans that she was wearing an noticed how they perfectly framed her tight little ass, Joan smiled to herself, well look who came to play?  
"Can I get you a glass of wine?"  
"Sure, thank you"   
Joan went to the table and poured them both a glass, "dinner will be ready momentarily" she said as Vera came to sit at the table and sip her wine.  
"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about"  
Joan sighed and took a deep breath, " can we at least eat first Vera, are you in a rush?"  
"Not a rush no, but I've had a hard day.I'm in no mood for games"  
"If your not in the mood for them you shouldn't play them then!" Joan spat, with a bit more venom then she meant too  
"ME? I'm not the one playing them, taken a fancy to spending time in the library are ya? Anything good to read?"  
"I'm surprised you knew where that was , how was your lunch?" She threw back  
"Of course you saw that, jesus do you just watch the cctv all day and spy on me?!"  
"Its my prison, it's not spying it's my job" she said coyly  
"Your job is watching your employees eat lunch? " she said sarcastically  
Joan came back to the table with two plates of food, and put on in front of Vera, leaning very close to her ear as she whispered "Vera, Vera, Vera, you delightful little firecracker, you have no idea that by the end of the night I'll have you screaming for the high heavens in a tsunami of orgasmic bliss", She could hear Vera's breath hitch slightly as she took in the words Joan was saying.   
She cleared her throat before attempting to speak, "uh, dinner smells delicious, thank you" she said, choosing to ignore what the woman had just uttered to her.   
Joan smiled,"I hope you enjoy it, you'll need your energy" she causally said while putting a mouthful of pasta into her mouth  
Vera looked up at her with a blush creeping up her neck "ok, so what is going on with you and Anderson, and don't tell me nothing Joan because I swear to god if you don't start spilling,then this is it for us, and whatever the hell it is that were doing"  
"Nothing is going on with her, she reminds me of someone from my past. Someone who I cared deeply for and lost, thats all"  
"It didn't seem like that was all, why couldn't you just tell me that in the beginning?!"  
"Because I'm not one to discuss my feelings, and I shouldn't have to justify myself to you!"  
Vera stared back at Joan with a look of shock on her face, " You don't get to come into my life, take me on a date and fuck me, then decide to start flirting with someone else and not have to explain yourself, that's not how this works!!!"  
Joan was taken back by Vera's brashness, this little delightful creature just kept on surprising her.  
"And what of you and Mr. Fletcher hmm?"  
"What of us?he's a colleague who I shared a meal with"  
"Two"  
"Two what?"  
"Two meals you shared with him."  
"So?"  
"I was merely speaking with an inmate and you have this fit of jealousy , but you have two meals with another and think it's ok?, that is NOT how this works either." She said calmly  
"Fine, your right, but you left me no choice, you shut me out, I wanted you to feel how I felt"  
Joan got up from the table and walked over to Vera, she grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of her chair slowly, Vera refused to look at her until Joan tilted her chin up with her index finger  
"I'm familiar with the feelings of jealousy, your point was very immensely made." She said, as she bent down to press here lips against Vera's, so softly. Vera sighed against Joan's mouth, she pressed her head against Joan's shoulder and wrapped her hands around Joan's waist. Joan brought her hands around Vera and laid them on the small of her back  
"Oh Vera, there is no need to be jealous of Doreen, it's you that I want, it's you that I crave, it's you that I desire"  
Vera almost squeaked at the words, they sounded so magnificantly adorable coming out of the strong woman's mouth, she almost wasn't sure if she heard them right.  
"Joan, I want you so badly, I need to be close to you right now"   
Joan smiled and took Vera's hand as they headed towards the couch


	14. Truce

Vera straddled Joan on the couch wrapping her hands around the back of Joan's neck, they looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, time stood still, nothing else existed except the two of them. Joan finally broke the silence with a smirk,   
"What are you thinking my dear? "  
"I'm thinking about how much I want to touch you, th-that is if you'll let me?" Vera said as her cheeks turned a delightful shade of rose  
Joan arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow as she said " Oh, and how exactly do you want to touch me? Tell me, in detail Vera"  
Vera looked at her nervously, could she tell Joan what she wanted to do, she wasn't even sure if she was capable of doing it, she had never touched a women that way, barely touched a man that way.   
"Well, I want to, uh, run my hands down your chest slowly,and stop at your uh, y-your breasts" she looked away cursing herself inwardly that she couldn't be more assertive this way.  
Joan sensed Vera struggling, and while she thought it to be adorable to see her deputy stuttering through the words, she couldn't have her feeling this way.  
"Vera, take a deep breath, close your eyes and imagine the things you want to do to me, and when your ready, then tell me, I won't judge you, or ridicule you, I realize this is out of your experience range and I appreciate the thoughts regardless"  
Vera looked at Joan with the utmost admiration, this woman got her, she frustrated her, and infuriated her but at the same time she made her body feel things that she can't even explain. Vera closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself;  
"I want to slowly take all of your clothes off, piece by piece, then lay you down on the bed so I can get a good look at your beautiful body"   
Joan smiled and let out a reassuring sigh, signaling Vera to continue  
" Then I would get undressed and straddle you, I want the feeling of your skin against mine. I would kiss you from your forehead down your neck, stoping at the sensitive spot right below your ear and gently biting and sucking on it" Vera could hear Joan's breath becoming more elaborate,  
"Then I would leave a trail of bite's from your neck down your collar bone until I reached those amazing breasts of yours, and while I took your left nipple into my mouth, my left hand would reach over and start to gently massage and squeeze your right breast, gently rubbing the nipple until it became hard in my hands, begging for my mouth to be on it" Vera could feel her confidence growing as Joan's breathing became more and more erratic, hearing Joan enjoying this was turning Vera on so much, but it was so worth it to be able to have this type of effect on the governor.   
"Then I would slowly slide down your body to position myself in between those incredibly long, sexy, powerful legs and make myself comfortable because I want to spend my time here"  
Joan groaned, jesus if this woman knew how wet she was, Vera caught on to this little game rather quickly, and surprisingly Joan was proud and impressed, this little minx is full of surprises!  
"I would slowly part your lips with my tongue, tasting the sweet nectar that you will make, just for me"  
Joan couldn't take it anymore she grabbed Vera by the hips and lifted her up in one swift motion as Vera's legs wrapped around Joan, she let out a squeal of surprise  
"Joan where are we going?I wasn't done yet" she giggled  
"I think this needs to be an interactive story now Vera"  
Vera smiled to herself, glad that she was able to frustrate the governor so, They got to Joan's bedroom rather quickly and Joan practically threw Vera on the bed, Vera looked up at Joan and saw pure, raw lust in her eyes, it made her weak. Joan started to take her shirt off, then her pants, Vera took the cue from Joan and removed her clothing as well until they were both naked staring at each other. Vera couldn't believe she was staring at her boss, naked, and she was glorious.   
"Come here Joan"  
Joan slowly walked over to Vera, she slid her legs around the outside of Vera's and slowly slid herself up so she was straddling the young deputy, "Vera you're breathtaking, I hope you know that" Joan whispered, Vera blushed "You're gorgeous Joan, you sure hide a lot under that uniform" ,Joan smiled and kissed her gently and as she did she switched their positions so Vera was now on top, straddling the sensuous governor.  
"As you were saying my dear, do continue the story, but perhaps this time with a bit of show an tell hmmm?"  
Vera smiled, "Gladly governor"  
Vera positioned herself in between Joan's legs, and while she was full of nerves she knew she wanted this, and for once in her life she was going to take what was hers.  
She slowly slid her tongue up the glistening slit of Joan's mound, Joan arched her back with an audible gasp, Vera then forcefully slid her tongue in and dragged it upwards, tasting the sweet and salty mixture of Joan's desire.  
"Fuck Vera, yes!"  
Vera,happy with Joan's little display of wanting, slowly ran her tongue up to the hard clit, then paused just below it, she slowly circled it with her tongue, gently avoiding the little nub. Joan's panting and moans were making Vera's own cunt twitch with excitement.  
"Oh god, yes,fuck that feels so good Vera"  
Vera slid two fingers inside Joan and started pumping in and out at a steady pace while continuing to lick up and down the sweet governors pussy. She could feel Joan tense up, she could feel the tension and pressure of her budding orgasm and with a hard swipe of her tongue over Joans clit the governor moaned out and arched her back  
"Oh god!!!!! Oh my god yes, yes!!"she moaned out as her back fell back to the bed  
Vera slowly withdrew her fingers and with one gently final lick, she raised her head up to look at the afterglow of Joan's orgasm on her face. Vera was over the moon delighted with herself, she had brought Joan to extacy, and it was the best thing she had ever imagined.   
"Was, was that ok Joan?"  
Joan looked down at Vera and motioned for her to come up to the top of the bed, "Vera, that , well, that was incredible" now lay down, I have plans for that delightful body of yours.


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, I'm not sure if people are actually interested in this story or I should bother finishing it or continuing it?

Vera laid back onto the bed in anticipation of what Joan might have in store for her, god she was so wet and turned on from tasting Joan. Joan slowly started leaving kisses up Vera's legs first the left, and then the right, carefully making sure to avoid the aching desire in Vera's core. She continued up her stomach to her perfect erect nipples and slowly took each one into her mouth and gave them each a suck and gently nip, causing Vera arch her back and let out a little gasp. As Joan got to Vera's neck she reached up with her hands and pinned Vera's hands to the bed and quickly secured Vera's hands to the bed posts with a pair of prison issue handcuffs, which seemingly appeared out of no where. Vera's eyes darted upwards, where the fuck did they come from? She thought, she looked at Joan who looked at her with the most intense lust filled gaze,  
"Don't be alarmed Vera, I'm not going to hurt you, quite the opposite actually"  
"Why am I handcuffed???" Vera said, slightly turned on, and slightly nervous  
"It secures you in place, and leaves you quite available to me to do as I will"

Just then , Joan reached into her nightstand and grabbed something that Vera didn't recognize, what the hell was she going to do with that Vera thought?

"Have you ever used one of these Vera?"Joan asked  
"I don't even know what that is" Vera said, quite embarrassed  
"Really? Well let me explain to you my dear, you won't be disappointed I promise" Joan smiled  
"You see, this little egg shaped thing, I'm going to put it on your clit ,and you see this box that I'm holding? It's the control for it, it has 2 settings on it, low, and high"  
Vera looked scared but intrigued, she has never seen or used a sex toy in her life, but she trusted Joan. Joan turned the egg on to low, and slowly ran it over Vera's thighs, so she could feel the sensation before putting it on her sensitive clit.  
"Now don't be alarmed if you feel your orgasm comes quickly, that's normal for your first time, it's a very intense feeling"  
Vera just sat there and stared at Joan, she nodded her head in confirmation, "ok, I trust you Joan"  
"Good my dear" she smiled, she moved the vibrator down onto Vera's clit and applied a gentle amount of pressure, Vera arched her back "Holy fuck!" She cried, she couldn't believe how amazing this felt, how strong and intense it made her feel, Vera came fast and hard "ohhhhhhh mmmmyyy gooooodddd" she gasped, Joan smiled as she removed the toy from Vera's wet folds, letting Vera relax for a second and catch her breath. As Vera regained her composure,she thought thought Joan was going to come up and lay with her now, or at the very least take the handcuffs off! Just as she was about to say something to Joan, Joan slid the egg back onto Vera's clit and turned it on high and started sucking one Vera's nipple,  
"Holy shit Joan!!" vera almost cried, her body came alive with pleasure, her brain couldn't comprehend everything that was happening to her right now "oh, ohhhhh, ,oh god, Joan" she cried, she actually had tears streaming down her face, she was so overwhelmed with the emotions and pleasure coursing through her body right now as her orgasm took over she let out primal scream that bordered on painful.  
Joan unlocked Vera's hands and shut the egg off, she drew Vera into her arms while leaving soft kisses on her shoulder,  
"Shhh, it's ok Vera, it's perfectly natural to be overwhelmed by this type of thing, your not familiar with I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed it, I should have eased you into it"  
Vera just let out a quiet sob, she wasn't entirely sure why she was crying, she had just experienced pleasure out of this world by someone she cared about. This was all so new and unfamiliar, she didn't know how to process it. She quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed.  
"Vera, what are you doing? Where are you going?"  
"I-I'm sorry, I ha-have to go" she said in between sobs  
Joan sat up in the bed "Vera, come back to bed we can talk about what your feeling"  
Vera got the last of her clothes on, and looked at joan "I cant do this, I'm sorry, I just can't, It's wrong" and she ran down the stairs towards the door, the last thing she heard was Joan calling her name in a pained voice, that broke Vera's heart into a million pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

Vera made it home in record time, slamming the front door behind her she slid down the door into a puddle of self pity and confusion. What was she doing? She liked Joan, and she loved what Joan did to her, so why is she here? Why did she run out? She could hear her mother call after her from her bedroom  
“Vera? Is that you??”  
“Uh, yup, mom, just me, go back to bed” she said trying to cover her sobs, she took her coat and shoes off and proceeded to the stairs to try and get up to her bedroom where she could fully engulf herself in the shit storm of emotions going on in her head. She got to her bed and threw herself down, tears continuing to stream down her face silently.   
“What the fuck are you doing to yourself Vera” she mumbled, clearly not expecting an answer, “fuck” she muttered, “how am I going to face Joan tomorrow?!” She moaned into her hands, just as her phone beeped, she picked it up, already knowing who it was, there was only one possibility

_Vera, I don’t know what happened tonight, please talk to me?_

Vera contemplated answering back but didn’t know what to say, she didn’t have a goddamned clue what happened tonight, how was she suppose to explain it to Joan. Vera had always been taught that homosexuality was wrong, it was a sin against god. She couldn’t deny how she felt towards Joan, but as good as it felt and as much as her heart, and her body was telling her to answer her text, her brain was reprimanding her for letting it get to this point already. She ignored the text from Joan and instead called the prison to speak to the senior officer on duty.

  
Joan walked into the prison feeling like she had gone three rounds at the fencing studio on no sleep, but duty called and she had to remain professional. Her heart beat quickly at the thought of seeing Vera today, would she be able to be professional? Would she avoid Joan? Joan wanted answers, she deserved that much! She got to the front desk and went to sign in when Mr. Fletcher spoke up

“ _Morning gov’na, just to inform you, Vera won’t be in today she called in ill last night.”_

Joan tried to keep her face calm, her lip twitched upward at the building frustration within her, and the slight smirk from Mr. Fletcher didn’t go unnoticed by the governor. She simply nodded and continued on her way towards her office.   
Once inside her office she threw her bag on the chair in front of her desk, followed by her coat and slammed her hands down on the window sil while contemplating what to do about this cluster fuck she was in. She decided to leave Vera, she had attempted to contact her last night and she didn’t want to talk, so it was up to her now, Joan Ferguson was a lot of things but a snivelling, pathetic love sick puppy was not one of them, especially for her deputy governor!

Vera woke up with a pounding headache and a huge weight of confusion and regret hanging over her. She was glad she didn't have to face Joan today, she needed today to think, to figure out where to go from here, these weren’t feelings that Vera was familiar with having to deal with. She threw back some pain meds and made her way downstairs to get some tea. She picked up her phone as she sat down at the kitchen table and stared at her last text message from Joan asking Vera to talk to her. She thought about how she would respond, if she should respond? Of course she should, she has to work with this woman everyday for gods sake! She began typing a response

_“I’m very sorry for how I left last night, my insecurities and upbringing just sort of flooded through me after quite a powerful, um, experience. It’s not an excuse, and it’s hard to explain over text.”_

She pushed send, and put the phone down, she wasn’t sure if Joan would understand or not, she seemed so sure of herself, so sure of what she wanted. No inner struggle between right and wrong in accordance to an overbearing and old fashioned mother. She decided to draw a hot bath and immerse her weary bones into a bubble filled tub.

Joan stared at the screen on her phone wondering what or if she should respond. She knew that Vera had never been with a woman before her, she hadn’t realize that her upbringing had such a hold on her. She wasn’t sure that she could help Vera over this obstacle, what was suppose to be a fun fling with this woman has turned into something quite more. She decided to respond, and keep the lines of communication open.

“ _Let’s meet for drinks later and discuss it more?”_

Joan didn’t like to have discussions such as this over text message where things could be kept for later use or misconstrued. She turned to the CCTV to continue to monitor the developing situation between Bea Smith and Franky Doyle, a power struggle was in the works, and she was betting on Bea for the win. Just then her phone went off, her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed audibly. She reached for her phone;

_“Sure, that would be nice. How about Franco’s on Bellamy? Around 7”_

While she didn't love the thought of having such a personal discussion in public, she was going to leave the ball in Vera’s court and let her dictate how this would go.

“See you at 7” She replied, and began to think about all the ways this chat could possibly go.

 


	17. United front

Joan checked herself over in the mirror, she was pleased with the way she looked, most would find her plain, a bit masculine and intimidating. But she enjoyed her looks, she owned them, the long luscious black hair with the prominent strands of grey. The statuesque height of six feet draped in creamy white porcelain skin. She dressed moderately, yet fashionably she enjoyed fine clothing, and if that meant spending a little extra then so be it, she deserved it. She grabbed her purse and car keys and headed for the bar for what was to be, no doubt an awkward and uncomfortable discussion with her petite little mouse of a deputy. 

Vera sat at the table clutching her glass of white wine like it was the elixir of life. She was on her second glass and wasn’t sure if it was smart, but she thought she needed it tonight, she needed to be honest with Joan, she deserved the truth. Vera took a big sip of her drink as she looked around the bar at the other patrons, some looked like they were on dates or maybe work related meetings. I bet none of them were here to tell their boss turned lover turned disastrous mess all the dark and dirty secrets of her past that was keeping her from following her heart right into the arms of a beautiful brown eyed Russian. She saw Joan saunter into the bar like she owned the place, the tall beauty scanned the room quickly and immediately spotted Vera by the wall. Vera swallowed loudly and gripped her wine glass even harder, well it was time to pay the piper. 

“Good evening Vera”  
“Good evening Joan, thank you for coming”  
“Well Vera, we do have to find a way to at least work together cohesively”  
Vera winced at the formality of Joan’s tone, not realizing how she was that upset.  
Joan sat down across from Vera and quickly ordered a mohito, she had no plans to drink tonight but thought it best to have one to nurse so as to not make Vera feel alone. 

“So Vera, I do hope your feeling well enough to come to work tomorrow?” Joan said with an arch of her eyebrow and her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Vera turned a bright shade of red as the realization that the governor was teasing her, she knew not going into work today was a mistake and a cowardly move, but she panicked and didn’t know how to deal with it.   
“Uh, yes, well about that, I apologize for that, I wasn’t in a good frame of mind.”  
“And how is your frame of mind now hmm?”  
“I-I’m not like you Joan, you are so sure of yourself, of your choices. I was never allowed that liberty, my choices were barely my own, I’ve never had a real relationship with a man, never even contemplated one with a woman!! Then you came along, and you have me questioning everything. I was raised by my mother, who is very traditional shall we say, being gay wasn’t an option.”  
Joan carefully listened to Vera as she was struggling to get her point across. She could see the younger woman was full of so much angst and frustration.   
“Well Vera, I wasn’t born this confident and sure of myself, and I certainly did not have the most understand of parents either. I struggled with things, but ultimately I chose my own happiness, it’s my life and Ive done well with it. I understand that maybe your not ready for this type of thing, and you have things holding you back, I’m not trying to make things harder for you by any means, but at what point do you stand on your on Vera? I mean goodness it’s not 1956 anymore, live in the here and now, you’ve come this long with denying your true feelings and desires, do you really want to live the rest of your life like that?thats no way to live.”

Vera stare at Joan, she knew she was right, she didn’t want to end things with Joan, she wanted to be with her, she wanted to try! She just needed some guidance from Joan, she wasn’t experienced with a lot of things and she's already done more in the last week then she has in the entire time she's been on this earth!

"Oh Joan, I know what your saying is true, and I want to be with you, thats what I wanted to say to you tonight, I, I know I will need some help, I’m new to this,and it’s clearly going to affect our professional life and there's things we are going to have to sort out, but if your still willing, I would like to, uh, sort them out, with you” she looked down sheepishly, she had laid it all out on the line for Joan, and the fear of rejection was hanging over her head like a dark cloud.

"Well Vera, you are correct in saying there's a lot of things that will need to be sorted out, especially when it comes to Wentworth, clearly people can’t know anything there, especially the prisoners, we would both be at risk. The officers can’t know we are together or they will think I’m playing favourites.”

Vera looked up with those beautiful doe eyes and Joan could see them filled with hope and tears. “So, are you, I mean, is what your saying,is that there is going to be an “us”?” Vera said, her voice dripping with happiness.

“We can certainly see how things go, but from now on you talk to me Vera, you don’t run out on someone while they are in bed with you and at their most vulnerable or I promise you we will not be having this discussion again, understood?”

Vera looked down again and shook her head, “I understand Joan, I’m so sorry it won’t happen again”

“Good, now get your coat I would like to finish what we started the other night at my house” Joan said with her eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face.

Vera smiled coyly and hurriedly grabbed her things, looking back up at Joan, “yes, governor”


	18. Perfection

Joan made it back to her house in record time, she got out of the car and went around the car to get Vera’s door, they walked in silence to the front door where Joan let Vera in first, then followed behind.   
“Can I take your coat?” Joan purred as she stood closely behind Vera, taking In the sweet smell of jasmine coming off of the beautiful brunettes hair. Vera turned slowly as Joan helped her out of her coat and hung it up behind her, she walked into the living room and looked out of the window at the street lights dimming.   
“Would you like a drink Vera? Wine? Vodka?”  
“Wine would be nice, thank you Joan” 

Joan poured the drinks and brought them out to where Vera was, she handed the deputy her white wine and took a sip of her own vodka tonic. She let out a sigh as she set her drink down and wrapped her arms around the waist of the woman who stood before her. As she started to nibble on the soft skin of her exposed neck, the smaller woman let out soft moans of approval. 

“You smell so good Vera, I love your shampoo. You smell good enough to……eat”

Vera let out a shudder, as she smiled shyly , she turned her head towards the governor and said;  
“Well? What are you waiting for then?” She said teasingly

Joan spun the woman around and pushed her back against the window and bit down on the soft flesh of her neck with enough force to make a gasp escape Vera’s panting mouth. Joan took Vera’s drink and carefully placed it on the table beside them as she turned back to Vera she methodically stripped the younger woman of her clothes in a rather timely fashion, she turned Vera back around so she was facing the window again;  
“Can you see your reflection Vera? Do you see what I see? The beautiful shape of your toned legs, the flat contours of your tummy, the delicious swell of your amazing breasts, you are an astonishingly breathtaking creature do you know that hmm?”  
Vera had gone far past the point of blushing listening to Joan describe what she thought of her body, she couldn’t believe someone else thought of her as beautiful. Just as she almost got lost in her own feelings of euphoria, she abruptly remembered she was naked, standing in front of the window, that had no curtains on it. She froze, she wanted to cover herself, run from the window, she felt extremely exposed and like a tsunami all of her insecurities and feelings of inadequacy flooded over her.  
“Shhh I know what you are thinking, and your wrong, don’t be ashamed of your body, you shouldn’t be. Don’t worry if someone sees you, you are mine, no one will touch you but me”  
Joan brought her hands around Vera’s torso and brought her hands up to cup the bottom of her modest yet delightful breasts. She took her forefinger and her thumb and gently pinched both nipples, feeling them harden under her touch; listening to Vera breathe heavier and lean her body against Joan’s for support. Joan took her right hand and slid it down the soft skin of her deputy’s stomach, she moved her body around to face Vera, and slid down to rest onto her knees so that she was perfectly aligned with the now glistening perfection of the petite woman’s sex. Vera wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with the fact that she was here, in front of the window naked with Joan on her knees , but she knew she was too turned on to care, she needed Joan, after everything they have been through lately she didn’t realize how much she missed the touch of this amazing Russian bombshell.   
Joan slowly pushed Vera’s thighs open a little more to give her better access to the hot centre she was desperately craving to taste. She ran her tongue from the bottom of Vera’s slit to the top, painstakingly slow causing Vera to shudder and lose her balance slightly. Joan braced her by placing her hands on Vera’s hips as she plunged her tongue into the hot, wet, waiting cunt of the deputy. Vera let out a long groan and put her hands on the top of Joan’s head;  
“Oh fuck, Joan, I’ve needed that, I’ve needed to feel you”  
Joan gently ran her tongue up to the hard nub that was waiting for attention from the eager governor. She swirled her tongue around it enjoying the delicious taste of Vera’s sex. Then without warning Joan thrust 2 fingers inside Vera while sucking on her clit with precision.  
“Oh god, oh yes, I want you Joan, yes, fuck me” she moaned and panted and groaned without a care as to how she sounded, she couldn’t control herself when Joan had her tongue on her most sensitive area. Joan could feel Vera’s legs start to shake, she knew she was close, she held onto her with her one hands while still thrusting inside her with a steady flow, she licked and sucked at the dripping wet pussy of the brunette as Vera let out a guttural noise that was almost primitive as she all but collapsed onto the floor in a pile of satiated ecstasy.


	19. Panic

Two weeks had passed since the reconciliation of her relationship with Vera, things were going well, almost too well. Joan had found herself more and more enamoured with the woman, craving her every second of the day, watching her every move on the CCTV as she made her way through the prison like a stealth. Vera exuded confidence now, something she desperately lacked weeks ago. Joan was proud of the woman Vera was blossoming into, of the way she carried herself now, how she demanded respect from the other officers and inmates and she got it. Joan counted the minutes of the day until she was able to have Vera alone and in her arms, when she could rip her clothes off and devour her like it was the last time she would ever feel the touch of another woman. Joan felt herself needing Vera, she had never needed anyone, not even Jianna, but with Vera she couldn’t control herself, her emotions were constantly running high and her passion and lust were always bountiful, perhaps it was the years of repressed feelings and desires that had led her to finally combust itself onto her willing deputy. Joan was going over some financials when she glanced at the CCTV and noticed she couldn’t see Vera, she turned towards the tv and started to search for the petite beauty. She could feel a swell of panic in her chest as she clicked from frame to frame of the tv. She reached for her walkie talkie while trying to compose herself.   
“Sierra one to sierra six, come in Miss Bennett” 

Silence.

“Sierra one, come in”

She took a deep breathe and tried to simmer her rising nerves.

“Sierra one to Sierra three, come in Mr. Jackson”  
“Yes Governor”  
“Mr. Jackson have you seen my deputy as of late?”  
“No governor I’m afraid I haven’t”  
Joan gripped the side of her desk as she was still trying to search through the camera feeds, damn it where did she go?

“Sierra three to sierra one, Governor, we have a situation”  
“What is it sierra three?”  
“It would appear the deputy governor is being held hostage in H3 by Lucy Gamboro and her crew”  
Joan let out a gasp as the words sunk in, she grabbed the walkie talkie and ran out her office door towards H block.  
“All available officers to H Block, Wentworth is now in lock down”  
Joan made her way down the hall , terrified at what she might find of her deputy, desperate to resolve this situation and full of pure rage towards Lucy Gamboro, she was already mentally preparing the hellish retribution she would inflict on that despicable woman. She rounded the corner and came to a halt beside Will Jackson, her eyes darted around the room until she spotted Vera, gagged and bound to a chair with Lucy behind her holding a shiv to her neck.  
“Ahh there's your little bitch Ferguson, come to pay us a visit have ya gov’na?  
“What's the issue here Gamboro? You're being very stupid with this little stunt what are you trying to achieve hmm?”  
“Your trying to take our smokes away from us, and Vinegar tits here took my last one and threw it on the ground, now she's going to pay for it.”  
“I’m not trying to take anything from you, it’s the legalities of the prison system there's nothing I can do about it.”  
“Wrong answer freak” she aligned the shiv so it was across Vera’s neck and pressed lightly into their delicate skin.  
Joan’s eyes went wide as she took one step towards her love, the fear and pleading that was coming from Vera’s eyes was almost enough to break Joan.   
“Wait, what if I get you a pack of cigarettes, surely you don’t want a life sentence just for a pack of smokes?”  
She could see that there was more to this then Juice let on, clearly this little display couldn’t just be about cigarettes, she wasn’t stupid enough to jeopardize her whole life for a fag or two.

“The cig’s are part of it yeah, but I also didn’t like vinegar tits’ attitude, lately she's walking around here like she owns the place, I think she just needs a little reminder of where she stands on the food chain” she pressed the shiv in a little more causing the thin skin below Vera’s ear to break and a thin trail of crimson to make it’s way down to the pristine white collar of her uniform.  
Joan bit down on her bottom lip as she calculated lunging at Juice, the sight of Vera’s delicate skin marked and the bit of blood that was now soaking her uniform shirt was too much for Joan, she couldn’t stand here and do nothing any longer. She strode towards Lucy and as she went to grab Lucy by the throat Juice stepped backwards gliding the knife over the back of Vera’s neck. The last thing Vera saw was Joans hands around Lucy’s neck while Will was untying her hands, she thinks he said something about an ambulance, she wasn’t sure, suddenly it got very quiet to Vera, almost calming as she closed her eyes, she was tired…so tired.


	20. Chapter 20

Joan paced the halls of the hospital calculating and formulating a plan to eviscerate that vile creature of a woman Gamboro, she was bloody luck that Will had pulled her off before she could strangle the last breath out of that disgusting cow. She had tried to remain calm on the ride over here, for Vera’s sake, even though she was in and out of consciousness she didn’t want her to see Joan panic, she had to remain strong for the both of them. The doctors had told Joan that Vera would make it, she had passed out due to shock, she lost some blood but the cut wasn’t near her carotid artery; thank god for small miracles. The fact that it wasn’t as severe as it could be didn’t seem to soothe Joan any. They touched her deputy. They touched her Vera. They must pay.  
Vera slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the pale white ceiling of the hospital, her head was pounding, she reached up and slowly traced the bandage that was on her neck as she felt a wave of tears flood her eyes.  
Joan walked into the room and noticed Vera had woken up, she had also noticed the sweet doe was crying;  
“Vera, I’m so glad your awake, are you alright? Are you in pain? Talk to me”  
“I have a slight headache and my neck is throbbing, but I-I’ll be ok” she said, not so convincingly  
Joan strode over to the open door and looked towards the nurses desk;  
“We require a doctor in here!”  
“Joan, I don’t need a doctor it’s quite alright”  
“Hush Vera, you just rest, you leave everything up to me, that’s what these people get paid for, they are to make sure you are comfortable and I don’t want you in any pain”  
Vera smiled, and while she thought Joan was a bit overbearing at times, she did secretly relish the feeling of being taken care of the feeling of being protected. Just then a doctor appeared and walked past Joan as she took her place next to Vera.  
“Good to see you awake Miss Bennett, how is the pain on a scale of 1 to 10”  
“Well, it’s really not too bad, I just have a slight headache I don’t want to be a bother to anyone”  
“Not a bother my dear that’s what we are here for” he said, noticing Joan’s eyebrow arch when he said “my dear”  
“Well, I would have to say the pain is about a 6 maybe a 7”  
“Well that’s pretty significant, I’ll go get some meds right now and be back in a flash” he said as he smiled down at Vera and walked out.  
“He’s a bit too friendly for my liking” Joan said with distaste in her voice. Vera smiled and caressed the back of Joan’s hand that was resting on the bed beside her. Joan smiled at the contact from the younger woman, while trying to hold back her own tears that threatened to spill forth after hours of holding everything in, all the fear, the anger, the worry, the rage and lack of control is what took Joan by surprise the most, she had never reacted this way to a prisoner outburst, but she had also not had deep feelings for her deputy before and watch as they threatened to slit her beautiful throat. No, this was something Joan wasn’t use to indeed, she didn’t know how to process this all she knew is that she had to protect Vera.  
“What are you thinking about Joan?”  
She looked down at the pale looking mouse in the bed, “nothing you need to worry about my dear, now where is that damn doctor anyway?” She said , trying to change the subject. As if detecting her thoughts, the doctor came walking back into the room with a little cup with some pills in it. “Now take these, they make you a bit drowsy”  
“When am I able to go home?”  
“Well, normally I would like to keep you here for observation, do you have someone at home who can check on you in a few hours and help change your bandage?”  
Vera looked at the floor, she knew her mother would be of no use to her in this situation but before she could say a word Joan spoke up;  
“She does yes, she will be staying at my house until she is able to get on her feet again, she is my deputy after all and I care about the well being of my staff”  
Vera tried to contain her smile as the doctor looked back to Vera and said, “is that alright with you Miss Bennett?”  
“Yes, I’ll be well taken care of doctor thank you”  
“Ok, I’ll just go get your discharge papers as well as a prescription for some pain meds, take as needed”  
“great, thank you so much”  
Joan started to gather Vera’s stuff and put it into a bag,  
“So you care about the well being of your staff eh? “ she said with a smirk on her face,  
Joan looked over at Vera and pursed her lips together, “don’t be cheeky Vera I couldn’t very well spill everything now could I”  
Vera could tell Joan was holding something back, she was stressed, and she was being a little short, but she also knew that now wasn’t the time to discuss it, she just wanted to get to Joan’s house and be comfortable. Joan was helping Vera get dressed when there was a knock on the door from the doctor;  
“Come in” , Vera shouted  
“Here you are Miss Bennett, now I want you to get lots of rest, and you should take 3-4 days leave from work to let that cut heal up a bit”, He handed the prescription to Vera, but Joan took it and put it in her pocket. She finished getting Vera dressed and went and got a wheel chair for Vera to get in so she could push her out to the car.  
“Is this really necessary Joan I feel silly using this when I just have a cut on my neck”  
Joan just stared at Vera, Vera giggled and conceded, she knew better than to try and question Joan right now. Joan had gotten out the front door and came to a grinding halt as she was greeted by Fletch, carrying flowers  
“Vera, there you are, I was just coming to see how you were, I heard about everything I’m so sorry this happened to you, are you alright?” He bent down so he was eye level with Vera, she could almost feel the tension rolling off of Joan as she never took her eyes off of Fletch.  
“Oh, uh, yes I’m ok, thanks Fletch, I was lucky that Miss Ferguson was here to help out.”  
“Well I’m sure she’s a busy woman, I don’t mind taking it from here, you are welcome to stay with me for a few days if you want Vera”  
Vera’s face dropped and she felt her skin go cold, she knew Joan was already on the brink from everything that had happened today she wasn’t sure she could handle this from Fletch, not right now anyway, but before she could answer Joan spoke up;  
“That won’t be necessary Mr. Fletcher, I would think it a tad inappropriate of you to offer your home to a woman colleague, she already has arrangements in place that I think she would much prefer, isn’t that right Vera?”  
Vera knew this was Joan’s way of staking her claim, like a dog who tries to mark his territory, she just hoped no one was going to end up peeing anywhere.  
“Thank you for the offer Fletch, but I do have arrangements already and Miss ferguson has been more than gracious.”  
He looked up at Joan with disdain as he handed Vera the flowers he had brought her, “well you know my number if you need anything Vera, I hope you feel better” he bent down to gently hug her and kiss her on the cheek. Vera’s face went a bright shade of red and she tried to gauge Joan’s face, which remained statuesque and unmoving. Fletch left and got into his car as Joan got Vera over to her car and helped her into the passenger seat. She got into the car and headed towards her house, the fist few minutes were an awkwardly silent ride until finally Vera spoke up,  
“Joan…I didn’t know Fletch was going to be there”  
Silence.  
“Joan please talk to me what are you thinking?”  
Silence.  
Vera sighed and turned back towards the window, she would just have to wait this storm of Joan’s out I guess.  
“Do you have feeling for him?” She suddenly heard come from the beautiful amazon  
“Fletch? No, of course not, I mean I don't wish him harm but I have no interest in him sexually”  
Joan grimaced at the thought of Vera and Fletch having a sexual relationship, I mean really what did she see in him!?  
“You have nothing to worry about Joan, I have no desire to have any type of a relationship with Fletch other than a professional one” she smiled to herself at the thought of Joan being jealous of Fletch, it was adorable, if not slightly scary. They pulled up to Joan’s house and she got out and rounded the car to help Vera with her seatbelt and to get out. She got Vera comfortable on the couch while she went back to the car for the bags. When she came back she noticed that her sweet deputy had fallen asleep curled up in a ball o the couch. Joan covered her up and slowly made her way to the kitchen to make some tea and to finish plotting revenge on Lucy Gamboro and her “boys”.


End file.
